jooppediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shannon Rutherford
'''Shannon Rutherford '''was a snobby rich girl and passenger on Flight 815 before it crashed on the Island. Before the Crash Shannon was rich. Jack killed her daddy. She hung out with bad men. Her flashbacks were more or less not important. She slept with her step-brother. At this point her flashback became more important, or at least more interesting. On The Island Shannon was pretty hot for awhile and got a nice tan going on. However, when compared to Kate's hotness - Shannon was outshined. So Shannon, feeling her reputation at stake, sought out to become the fairest of them all. Her plan was too beat Kate's record in the number of men she had slept with, but couldn't really find anyone willing to go at it. Charlie wanted to, but he smelled of fish. Jack was too preoccupied. Sawyer used big words like "light sticks" and that was just confused poor Shannon. Michael was... um... not her type. Jin seemed scary and Locke was a pervert. She felt quite frustrated in her quest to find a willing man who wasn't gross or poor or old. That was until she remember her step-brother Boone and their off-island tryst. So, despite Locke trying to talk Boone out of it, the two went into the jungle alone. Boone, being Boone, thought they were going for a walk. A nice walk on the beach. To just, talk about things. Life. Music. The plane crash..... until Shannon took her top off. The two of them totally did it in the jungle. Shannon came out of the jungle, announcing her victory. However, her victory was short-lived as two things were going against Shannon. Kate had already slept with four guys already. And.... 60% of viewers misunderstood Shannon's relationship with Boone and assumed their were biological siblings, thus mistaking their relationship appear to be full-fledged incest. The other 40%, though not as grossed-out by the other 60%, still were a bit uncomfortable with it. Thus, Shannon's plan to be hotter than Kate backfired miserably. Later on, Shannon decided it would be hot to tie herself to a tree and act all sexy. This too backfire - since, well bondage is kind of weird for most people. But even bondage enthusiast were turned off when Shannon was ripped apart into a bloody mess by the Smoke Monster. All of this, of course, being a mushroom trip in Boone's really screwed up mind triggered by some crazy waked out drugs that Locke had. Thankfully, Boone was killed off - only to later appear in Locke's own mushroom trip (ah the irony). Shannon took Boone's death really badly, since he was the only person who would sleep with her. Season 2 Eventually, she just gave up on being hot. So she got all icky - stopped bathing in the ocean - stopped brushing her hair - worse the same clothes - and spent most of her time hanging out with Vincent. She also spent time making ugly snarky faces at people - pretty much telling them to screw off. However, it was her cynicism and misery that attracted Sayid - a kindred spirit. He found her "FTW" attitude attractive and it looked as though Shannon was going to sleep with her first dude on the Island outside of her step-brother. However, before the deed could be done - Walt mysterious showed up and interrupted Shannon and Sayid’s romantic getaway. Shannon - not wanting the responsibilities of Vincent any longer - chased after Walt into the woods. Meanwhile, Ana-Lucia showed up and - also competing for fairest of them all - took a more ruthless approach to the competition and shot Shannon to death (and yes, this was a violation of The Rules). So in the end, Shannon died - having slept with one man: her brother. I mean... step-brother. Not that that makes us all that much more comfortable about it. Category:Characters